mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Zeus
In Greek mythology, Zeus is the god of the sky, thunder and lightning, whom from his throne on Mount Olympus, ruled over god and man alike, maintaining order and justice in the universe as the king of the gods. His name is cognate with the first element of his Roman equivalent Jupiter. His mythologies and powers are similar, though not identical, to those of Indo-European deities such as Jupiter, Perkūnas, Perun, Indra and Thor. Zeus is the child of Cronus and Rhea, the youngest of his siblings to be born, though sometimes reckoned the eldest as the others required disgorging from Cronus's stomach. In most traditions, he is married to Hera, by whom he is usually said to have fathered Ares, Hebe, and Hephaestus. At the oracle of Dodona, his consort was said to be Dione, by whom the Iliad states that he fathered Aphrodite. Zeus was also infamous for his erotic escapades. These resulted in many godly and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Persephone, Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, Minos, and the Muses. He was respected as an allfather who was chief of the gods and assigned the others to their roles: "Even the gods who are not his natural children address him as Father, and all the gods rise in his presence." He was equated with many foreign weather gods, permitting Pausanias to observe "That Zeus is king in heaven is a saying common to all men". Zeus' symbols are the thunderbolt, eagle, bull, and oak. In addition to his Indo-European inheritance, the classical "cloud-gatherer" (Greek: Νεφεληγερέτα, Nephelēgereta) also derives certain iconographic traits from the cultures of the ancient Near East, such as the scepter. Zeus is frequently depicted by Greek artists in one of two poses: standing, striding forward with a thunderbolt leveled in his raised right hand, or seated in majesty. Name The god's name in the nominative is Ζεύς (Zeús). It is inflected as follows: vocative: Ζεῦ (Zeû); accusative: Δία (Día); genitive: Διός (Diós); dative: Διί (Dií). Diogenes Laërtius quotes Pherecydes of Syros as spelling the name, Ζάς. Zeus is the Greek continuation of *''Di̯ēus,'' the name of the Proto-Indo-European god of the daytime sky, also called *''Dyeus ph2tēr'' ("Sky Father"). The god is known under this name in the Rigveda (Vedic Sanskrit Dyaus/Dyaus Pita), Latin (compare Jupiter, from Iuppiter, deriving from the Proto-Indo-European vocative *''dyeu-ph2tēr''), deriving from the root *''dyeu''- ("to shine", and in its many derivatives, "sky, heaven, god"). Zeus is the only deity in the Olympic pantheon whose name has such a transparent Indo-European etymology. The earliest attested forms of the name are the Mycenaean Greek ����, di-we and ����, di-wo, written in the Linear B syllabic script. Plato, in his Cratylus, gives a folk etymology of Zeus meaning "cause of life always to all things," because of puns between alternate titles of Zeus (Zen and Dia) with the Greek words for life and "because of." This etymology, along with Plato's entire method of deriving etymologies, is not supported by modern scholarship. Mythology Birth Cronus sired several children by Rhea: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon, but swallowed them all as soon as they were born, since he had learned from Gaia and Uranus that he was destined to be overthrown by his son as he had previously overthrown Uranus, his own father, an oracle that Rhea heard and wished to avert. When Zeus was about to be born, Rhea sought Gaia to devise a plan to save him, so that Cronus would get his retribution for his acts against Uranus and his own children. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete, handing Cronus a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he promptly swallowed. Infancy Varying versions of the story exist: 1. According to Hyginus (Fabulae, 139)) Zeus was raised by a nymph named Amalthea. Since Saturn (Cronus) ruled over the Earth, the heavens and the sea, she hid him by dangling him on a rope from a tree so he was suspended between earth, sea and sky and thus, invisible to his father. 2. According to Pseudo-Apollodorus (Bibliotheca, 1.1.5-7)) Zeus was raised by a goat named Amalthea in a cave called Dictaeon Antron (Psychro Cave). A a company of soldiers called Kouretes danced, shouted and clashed their spears against their shields so that Cronus would not hear the baby's cry. King of the gods After reaching manhood, Zeus forced Cronus to disgorge first the stone (which was set down at Pytho under the glens of Parnassus to be a sign to mortal men, the Omphalos) then his siblings in reverse order of swallowing. In some versions, Metis gave Cronus an emetic to force him to disgorge the babies, or Zeus cut Cronus's stomach open. Then Zeus released the brothers of Cronus, the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopses , from their dungeon in Tartarus, killing their guard, Campe. As a token of their appreciation, the Cyclopes gave him thunder and the thunderbolt, or lightning, which had previously been hidden by Gaia. Together, Zeus, his brothers and sisters, Hecatonchires and Cyclopes overthrew Cronus and the other Titans, in the combat called the Titanomachy. The defeated Titans were then cast into a shadowy underworld region known as Tartarus. Atlas, one of the titans who fought against Zeus, was punished by having to hold up the sky. After the battle with the Titans, Zeus shared the world with his elder brothers, Poseidon and Hades, by drawing lots: Zeus got the sky and air, Poseidon the waters, and Hades the world of the dead (the underworld). The ancient Earth, Gaia, could not be claimed; she was left to all three, each according to their capabilities, which explains why Poseidon was the "earth-shaker" (the god of earthquakes) and Hades claimed the humans who died (see also Penthus). Gaia resented the way Zeus had treated the Titans, because they were her children. Soon after taking the throne as king of the gods, Zeus had to fight some of Gaia's other children, the monsters Typhon and Echidna. He vanquished Typhon and trapped him under Mount Etna, but left Echidna and her children alive. Conflicts with humans When Zeus was atop Mount Olympus he was appalled by human sacrifice and other signs of human decadence. He decided to wipe out mankind and flooded the world with the help of his brother Poseidon. After the flood, only Deucalion and Pyrrha remained. This flood narrative is a common motif in mythology. Throughout history Zeus has been depicted as using violence to get his way and terrorize humans. As god of the sky he has the power to hurl lightning bolts as a weapon. Since lightning is quite powerful and sometimes deadly, it is a bold sign when lightning strikes because it is known that Zeus most likely threw the bolt. In the Iliad The Iliad is a poem by Homer about the Trojan war and the battle over the City of Troy, in which Zeus plays a major part. Scenes in which Zeus appears include: *Book 2: Zeus sends Agamemnon a dream and is able to partially control his decisions because of the effects of the dream *Book 4: Zeus promises Hera to ultimately destroy the City of Troy at the end of the war *Book 7: Zeus and Poseidon ruin the Achaeans fortress *Book 8: Zeus prohibits the other Gods from fighting each other and has to return to Mount Ida where he can think over his decision that the Greeks will lose the war *Book 14: Zeus is seduced by Hera and becomes distracted while she helps out the Greeks *Book 15: Zeus wakes up and realizes that Poseidon his own brother has been helping out the Greeks, while also sending Hector and Apollo to help fight the Trojans ensuring that the City of Troy will fall *Book 16: Zeus is upset that he couldn't help save Sarpedon's life because it would then contradict his previous decisions *Book 17: Zeus is emotionally hurt by the fate of Hector *Book 20: Zeus lets the other Gods help out their respective sides in the war *Book 24: Zeus demands that Achilles release the corpse of Hector to be buried honourably List of other deeds *Zeus granted Callirrhoe's prayer that her sons by Alcmaeon, Acarnan and Amphoterus, grow quickly so that they might be able to avenger the death of their father by the hands of Phegeus and his two sons. *He unsuccessfully wooed Thetis, daughter of Nereus. Epithets Like most of the major gods, Zeus was given epithets to reflect patronage in a certain area or field. *Zeus Olympios - Zeus of Olympus *Zeus Panhellenios - Zeus of all the Greeks *Zeus Xenios - Zeus of Hospitality, describing his protection of guests and hosts *Zeus Horkios - Zeus, Keeper of Oaths *Zeus Agoraeus - Zeus of the Agora (marketplace) *Zeus Aegiduchos - Zeus, Bearer of the Aegis *Zeus Georgos - Zeus the Farmer *Zeus Keraunos - Zeus the Thunderer *Zeus Astrapios - Zeus of the Lightning *Zeus Ktesios - Zeus of the House *Zeus Ombrios - Zeus of the Rain *Zeus Boulaios - Zeus of the Council *Zeus Basileus - Zeus the King *Zeus Meilikhios - Zeus the Merciful Family Immortal Offspring With Hera *Hephaestus *Ares *Eris *Eilythia *Hebe With Demeter *Persephone (m. Hades ) **Melinoe With Leto *Apollo *Artemis With Maia *Hermes With Metis *Athena With Dione *Aphrodite With Themis *Clotho *Atropos *Lachesis *Tyche *Nemesis *Eunomia *Dike *Eirene With Semele (Thyone) *Dionysus With Eurynome *Thalia *Euphrosyne *Aglaia With Mnemosyne *Cleo *Euterpe *Terpsichore *Polyhymnia *Melpomene *Ourania *Thaleia *Erato *Calliope Notable Mortal Offspring With Danae *Perseus (m. Andromeda) With Alcmene *Heracles With Leda *Castor *Helen (m. Menelaus) **Hermione (m. Orestes) With Callisto *Arcas With Europa *Minos *Rhadamanthys *Sarpedon With Elektra *Dardanos (m. Batea) **Ericthonius ***Tros ****Ganymede ****Illus *****Laomedon ******Tithonus (m. Eos *******Memnon ******Hesione ******Priam (m. Hecuba *******Many children *****Themiste (m. Capys) ****Asarcus *****Capys (m. Themiste) ******Anchises (m. Aphrodite) *******Aeneas (m. Creusa) ********Ascanius *********Silvius **********Brutus of Britain *******(m. Lavinia) ********Slivius *********Aeneas Silvius **********(several generation) ***********Numitor ************Rhea Silva (m. Mars ) *************Romulus *************Remus ***********Amulius **Illus With Pandora *Latinus **Lavinia (m. Aeneas) ***Slivius ****Aeneas Silvius *****(several generation) ******Numitor *******Rhea Silva (m. Mars ) ********Romulus ********Remus ******Amulius Powers & Abilities As an Elder Deity, and King of the Gods and the Heavens Zeus is the most powerful Deity in his pantheon, and among his sibling. With Poseidon and Hades being the only other Deities to come close to his power. *Deification *Immortality Removal *Order Manipulation **Law Manipulation **Subordination Manipulation *Sky Father Physiology **Celestial Manipulation *Sky Lordship **Air Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation Weapons Zeus' Lightning Bolt * Divine Energy Weapon ** Indestructible Item ** Divine Magic *** Unparalleled Electrokinesis *** Unparalleled Atmokinesis *** Highly Advanced Smiting *** Divine Slaying Gallery Statues Art Portrayal Video games ZeusPict.png|Zeus in Kid Icarus Zeus_render.png|Zeus in God Of War Series ZeusAoM.jpg|Zeus from Age of Mythology In Popular Culture Literature *In John C. Wright's Chronicles of Chaos, Zeus, called "Lord Terminus", has recently died, and infighting over his throne fully occupies Olympus, and his commands with regards to the children are a determining factor in their lives. Comics *In the Batman comics, a former teacher named Maximilian "Maxie" Zeus believes himself to be a reincarnation of Zeus. * |link=https://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zeusgodisdead.png]]Zeus appears in the ongoing comic series God is Dead, published by Avatar Press. Films *In the 1997 Disney film Hercules, Zeus is voiced by Rip Torn. Zeus and Hera give birth to Hercules at the beginning of the film. The jealous Hades has Pain and Panic kidnap Hercules but fail in their attempt to kill him. Sixteen years later, Hercules questions where he truly belongs. His foster parents reveal how they found him with a medallion bearing the symbol of the gods, so Hercules travels to the Temple of Zeus, where the almighty god's statue comes to life and reveals his past and true lineage. He tells Hercules that the only way he can return to Mount Olympus is to become a true hero. *Zeus appears in the 1981 action-adventure film Clash of the Titans. *In the 2010 remake of the 1981 Clash of the Titans, Zeus is portrayed by Liam Neeson. The prologue of the film states Zeus convinced Hades to create a beast to defeat the Titans, the Kraken. When the Titans were overthrown, Zeus remained as king of the heavens, and Hades, tricked by Zeus was left to rule the underworld in darkness and misery. When humans began rebelling against the gods, Zeus wanted to give them a lesson, and so, impersonating king Acrisius, he impregnated Acrisius' wife (Danae). Many years later, Hades visits Olympus and offers Zeus help in teaching humans their real place in the world. Zeus wanted to teach the humans a lesson, but not at the cost of a son, and so Zeus gave a Pegasus and the Lightning Sword to Perseus, to aid him on his quest to slay Medusa. But this time it was Zeus who was tricked by Hades, as with Zeus command, Hades released the Kraken. The presence of the Kraken weakened the gods but Perseus managed to defeat it. Zeus was in debt with Perseus and to repay him the fact Perseus saved the gods, before leaving in as a bolt of lightining Zeus brought Io back to life. *Liam Neeson returns as Zeus in the 2012 film Wrath of the Titans. Television *In the 1992 animated series Batman: The Animated Series, Maximilian Zeus is a shipping tycoon who believed himself to be a reincarnation of Zeus. He is based off of the comic book character of the same name. *In the 1998 Disney TV series Hercules: The Animated Series, Zeus is voiced by Corey Burton. *In the House of Mouse episode, "Unplugged Club", his lightning bolt is used to recharge the club with red and black electric cables thanks to Mickey Mouse who calls him "Big Z". *In the 2004 animated series The Batman, Maximilian Zeus appears once again as a Greek mythology obsessed multimillionaire. He runs Zeus Industries. Maxie uses a high-tech suit of armor that more closely resembles Roman than Greek. He is based off of the comic book character of the same name. *Zeus appears various times in the Xena/Hercules franchise. **In the Hercules telemovies, Zeus is portrayed by Anthony Quinn. **Peter Vere-Jones portrays Zeus in the episode "Judgement Day" from Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. **John Bach portrayed Zeus in the episode "Valley of the Shadow" on the tv-series Young Hercules. **Charles Keating played Zeus on the final episode of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. **Roy Dotrice portrayed Zeus at the end of season four of Hercules: The Legenday Journeys. **Peter Rowley voiced Zeus in Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus. Video Games *Zeus appears in The Battle of Olympus. In the game the hero Orpheus gains Zeus favor, thanks to that, Zeus also convinces the other gods to imbue Orpheus with powers. *Zeus appears in the Kid Icarus video game series. *In the 1989 NES game Batman: The Video Game, the villain Maxie Zeus appears as minor enemy, aiding The Joker. Maxie Zeus is a Greek mythology obsessed criminal who believes himself to be Zeus. He is based off of the comic book character of the same name. *Zeus appears in Sony Computer Entertainment's God of War series of video games, voiced by Paul Eiding in God of War, Corey Burton in God of War II and God of War III, Fred Tatasciore in Ghost of Sparta: **First appearing in God of War, Zeus initially aids Kratos. **Revealed in Ghost of Sparta to have ordered the imprisonment of Kratos' brother Deimos, thinking (incorrectly) that the sibling would be responsible for the demise of Olympus. Many years later, Zeus aids Kratos against Ares, who kills the God of War and takes his place. Zeus, however, is infected by fear and eventually tricks Kratos into draining his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus, stating it is necessary so as to deal with a new threat (actually created by Zeus). Kratos, stripped of his power, is mortally wounded while human, and killed by Zeus. With the help of the Titan Gaia, Kratos uses the power of the Sisters of Fate to return to the moment Zeus betrayed him and after extensive combat defeats the King of Gods. Zeus is saved by Athena, who sacrifices herself to preserve Olympus. Before dying, Athena reveals that Kratos is in fact Zeus' son, and that he fears a perpetuation of the son-killing-father cycle (as he himself imprisoned his father Cronos). This is confirmed when Kratos discovers that Zeus was infected with fear when Kratos opened Pandora's Box and used its power to kill Ares. After an enlightening encounter with Pandora, Kratos finally kills Zeus. References See Also * King of the Gods * Twelve Olympians External links * Zeus on Wikipedia Category:Gods Category:Gods of Justice Category:Gods of Storms Category:Gods of the Sky Category:Gods of Thunder Category:Graeco-Egyptian Mythology Category:Greek Gods Category:Greek mythology Category:Iliad Characters Category:Kings and Queens Category:Kings/Queens of the Gods Category:Odyssey Characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Oracular gods Category:Patron gods of cities Category:Savior gods Category:Twelve Olympians